fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs 2011
Papa's Next Chefs 2011 was a tournament created by Flipline Studios, giving fans the chance to select the new workers for a future restaurant-time management game (Papa's Pancakeria). The winners of this tournament were Cooper and Prudence. Introduction As you can guess, we have been working on the next delicious installment in the Papa’s Gameria series. However, we were a little stumped as to who the next chefs should be. So we decided to leave it up to the fans to choose Papa Louie’s next employees. There will be two brackets, one battling for the boys position and the other battling for the girls position. From a pool of your 48 favorite customers, only 2 will remain to start work at the newest Papa’s restaurant (it’s a secret)! We have 3 divisions: the Pepperoni Division (red), the Onion Division (purple), and the Pineapple Division (yellow). We’ll post a voting poll for each pairing, where you can choose who should win and move on to the next round. The tournament will be 5 rounds, with the winners of each round moving on to battle it out in the next. There is also a Wild Card spot (green star) that is earned by the losing customer in the 3rd round of the Onion Division. The loser will get a second chance by competing against the Pineapple Division Champ. We hope you are excited as we are to get this tournament started tomorrow, and get ready to vote for your favorites! Round 1 Pepperoni Division Round 1a Round1 1a.jpg Round1 1b.jpg Pepperoni 1.jpg Round 1b round1_2a.jpg round1_2b.jpg Pepperoni 2.jpg Round 1c round1_3a.jpg round1_3b.jpg Pepperoni 3.jpg Round 1d round1_4a.jpg round1_4b.jpg Pepperoni 4.jpg Pepperoni Division Round 1 Winners Onion Division Round 1a Round1 5a.jpg round1_5b.jpg Onion 1.jpg Round 1b round1_6a.jpg round1_6b.jpg Onion 2.jpg Round 1c round1_7a.jpg round1_7b.jpg Onion 3.jpg Round 1d round1_8a.jpg round1_8b.jpg Onion 4.jpg Onion Division Round 1 Winners Pineapple Division Round 1a Round1 9a.jpg round1_9b.jpg Pineapple 1.jpg Round 1b Round1 10a.jpg Round1 10b.jpg Pineapple 2.jpg Round 1c round1_11a.jpg round1_11b.jpg Pineapple 3.jpg Round 1d Round1 12a.jpg Round1 12b.jpg Pineapple 4.jpg Pineapple Division Round 1 Winners Round 2 Pepperoni Division Round 2a round2_1a.jpg round2_1b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Pepperoni Semi Finals 1.jpg Round 2b round2_2a.jpg round2_2b.jpg Icon Bracket Pepperoni Semi Finals 2.jpg Onion Division Round 2a round2_3a.jpg round2_3b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Onion Semi Finals 1.jpg Round 2b round2_4a.jpg round2_4b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Onion Semi Finals 2.jpg Pineapple Division Round 2a round2_5a.jpg round2_5b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Pineapple Semi Finals 1.jpg Round 2b Round2 6a.jpg Round2 6b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Pineapple Semi Finals 2.jpg Division Semi-Finals Pepperoni Division Round 3 round3_1a.jpg round3_1b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Pepperoni Finals.jpg Onion Division Round 3 round3_2a.jpg round3_2b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Onion Finals 1.jpg Pineapple Division Round 3 round3_3a.jpg round3_3b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Pineapple Finals 1.jpg Division Finals Finals a Round4_1a.jpg Round4_1b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Pepperoni and Onion Semi Finals.jpg Finals b Round4 2a.jpg Round4 2d.jpg Ico 2011 Bracket Pineapple and Wild Semin Finals.jpg Championship Match Champion Round round5_1c.jpg round5_1d.jpg Icon 2011 Brackets Finals.jpg The WINNERS After 48 grueling matches, we finally have our champions. So please give a warm welcome to our winners and Papa’s Next Chefs... These Onion Division champs demolished both the Pepperoni and Pineapple Division! We can not wait to see them cooking up a storm in the next Papa’s Gameria! Although we are still working on the game, you can expect some special sneak peeks in the near future. We had a great time putting on this tournament and want to personally thank all of you for taking part in it! Customers not in this tournament *Ninjoy *Kahuna *Captain Cori *Xandra *Rico *Quinn *Jojo *Matt *Tony *Papa Louie *Edoardo Romano *Georgito *Sarge Fan Trivia *Everyone who has been in the Championship Round for this year's tournament, is now a chef of one of Papa's Restaurants. Cooper and Prudence for the Pancakeria, Peggy for the Hot Doggeria, and James for the Cupcakeria. *Although this tournament took place in 2011, Papa's Pancakeria was released on March 5, 2012. *This is the first Papa's Next Chefs Tournament where both of the winners are from the same division. *Peggy is the only customer in this year's championship who did not debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! *Only customers who debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and Papa's Pizzeria made it to the semifinals and finals this year. Customers who are in the tournament Boys Pepperoni Division * Wally (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Gino (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Mitch (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Marty (Eliminated in the Division Finals) * Roy (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Alberto (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Carlo (Eliminated in the Semi-Finals) * Kingsley (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) Onion Division * Greg (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Cletus (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Chuck (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Taylor (Eliminated in the Wildcard vs Pineapple Round) * Franco (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Big Pauly (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Nick (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Cooper (Winner) Pineapple Division * Hugo (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Allan (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Timm (Eliminated in the Division Finals) * Robby (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Gremmie (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * James (Runner-up) * Doan (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Connor (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) Girls Pepperoni Division * Edna (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Vicky (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Maggie (Eliminated in the Division Finals) * Rita (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Bruna (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Penny (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Cecilia (Eliminated in the Semi-Finals) * Clover (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) Onion Division * Zoe (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Prudence (Winner) * Mary (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Clair (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Tohru (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Ivy (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Olga (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Mandi (Eliminated in Wildcard vs Pineapple Round) Pineapple Division * Mindy (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Utah (Eliminated in the Division Finals) * Sasha (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Lisa (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Sue (Eliminated in the 2nd Round of the division) * Kayla (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Akari (Eliminated in the 1st Round of the division) * Peggy (Runner-up) es:Papa's Next Chefs 2011 pl:Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Tournaments